Musim Semi
by Sang Pemandu
Summary: Ntar nyususul masih bingung, coba baca-baca aja. Warn: multi cross (Naruto(Naruto), AnsatsuK(Karma), DxD(latar))


Angin berhembus. Di tengah-tengah tanah gersang. Hanya pasir dan tanah kering kau tak akan mampu menemukan air walau setetes. Pemandangan tak wajar nampak disana. Lubang-lubang besar jelas tercetak di tanah.

Seseorang berdiri. Berdiri dengan tegak. Menatap matahari yang akan kembali ke peranduan. Langit kemerahan ditegakkan di atas kepalanya. Kemeja hitam terbukanya bergerak tertiup angin. Tak ada senyuman, hanya bibir yang datar tanpa ekspresi. Rambut merahnya bagaikan darah merah yang mengalir dalam dirinya.

Dua pistol putih dia genggam di kedua tangan. Dengan corak emas sebagai penghias. Dengan erat ia genggam seolah mengungkapkan itu tak boleh berpisah darinya.

Dalam kesendirian.

Dia mengatakan...

Sebuah makna...

Gumaman yang begitu lirih...

Tapi itu seperti...

Merutuk..

Sebuah bola api hitam melesat dari barat. Melesat cepat kearahnya. Meniadakan segala yang berada di jalurnya. Tak ada yang mampu menghentikannya.

Dan

*Blaaarr*

Kutarik kalimat terakhirku. Sebuah penghalang berwarna merah menghalaunya dengan begitu mudah. Bola api tak lagi berbentuk, hancur menjadi bagian dari udara.

Seseorang berdiri di balik sinar terang matahari. Siluet hitam membelakangi matahari berdiri beberapa puluh meter di hadapan si _merah_.

"Kau terlambat"

Akhirnya ada yang angkat bicara. Setelah sekian lama keheningan menyiksa ini. Si _merah_ yang mengatakan. Dia mengatakan sesuatu yang tak bisa dipahami.

Tak ada respon

Sama sekali...

Dia hanya mulai melangkah...

Menuju _si merah_.

Langkah demi langkah.

Semakin cepat pada setiap langkah.

Mulai tampak seorang yang seumuran dengan _si merah_ dengan surai hitam serta kemeja hitam yang sama. Kemeja hitam yang basah walau disini begitu terik. Begitu basah... apakah...

Hujan?

Atau air mata?

Pemakaman?

"Kenapa?" Geraman _si hitam_ terdengar jelas. Giginya bergesekan satu sama lain. Sebuah pukulan telak dia layangkan. Apa daya _Si Merah_ hanya bisa terpelanting kebelakang.

"Masikah bisa kau memegang benda itu." _Si Hitam_ menunduk. Membelakangi matahari senja. Ekspresinya gelap. Tak ada yang mampu menebak. Tetapi... setitik zat cair jatuh tertarik gravitasi...

Keringat?

Ataukah...

Sedih?

 _Si Merah_ terbengong. Otak cerdasnya tak mampu mencerna hal ini. Dia tak mengerti walau hanya sepatah kata yang dia ucapkan. Dia tak mengerti akan hal ini. Perasaan, cinta..

Apa artinya?

Karena...

Dia sudah membuang semua itu.

" _Raja Hitam_ "

 _Si Hitam_ mendongak. Menanggapi panggilan _Si Merah_.

*Dorr*

Suara tembakan terdengar. Sebuah timah panas keluar dari selongsongnya. Bersarang tepat di tempurung kelapa _Si Hitam_. _Si Hitam_ terdorong kebelakang hingga berbaring lemah di tanah. Cairan merah segar mengucur.

Ya...

Karena saat _Si Hitam_ mendongak...

 _Si Merah_ menarik pelatuk...

Tepat di kepalanya...

Tak ada rasa shok atau terkejut sedikitpun. Tak ada ekspresi yang berarti. Hanya riak muka yang tenang dan datar. Dia tak sedikit pun membuka bibirnya walau dia sudah _mengotori tangannya_. Mata dinginnya menatap seonggok badan tergeletak di hadapannya. Tatapan menghina...

"Monster"

 _Si Merah_ tersentak

Dua suku kata yang terlontar dari mulut _Si Hitam_ menusuk. _Si Merah_ melebarkan matanya. Otaknya kembali memutar kenangan itu. Kenangan yang merubahnya menjadi seperti ini, kenangan menyedihkan ironi dunia.

Dia memegang kepalanya. Berharap semua kaset ini menyingkir dari kepalanya. Berharap dia tak pernah bertemu dengan _nya_.

Dia melirik _Si Hitam_.

Yah...

Sepertinya dia...

...

...

...

Mati

 _Si Merah_ merangkak mendekatinya. Iris matanya kini berubah menjadi hazel tapi...

Cahanya menghilang...

Senyum pilu terukir di bibirnya. Dia mengusap wajah _Si_ _Hitam_ dengan perlahan.

Yap...

Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan...

Kini hanya bisa berjalan maju sembari mengambil pelajaran dari semua ini...

Karena...

Tak ada tombol reset...

Dia mendapati sesuatu yang terkalung di leher _Si Hitam_.

"Liontin?"

Musim semi

by : Sang Pemandu

.

.

.

.

Plot buat sendiri, OC, karakter dari fandom lain, kata-kata kiasan, beberapa kegajean(gak jelas), harem, sedikit bumbu action, protagonist ganda, pelampiasan imajinasi Author, ceritanya luber kemana-mana dan Typo(s)

Chapter 1

Aoi + Akai = Murasaki

Begitu damai nan asri. Bulan April telah tiba. Ucapkan sampai jumpa pada _butiran-butiran putih yang berjatuhan_. Waktunya matikan pemanas dan membuka jendela. Hiruplah, rasakanlah udara hangat yang begitu menyegarkan jiwa. Lihatlah bunga-bunga yang bergoyang gembira. Kelopak merah muda mereka yang berjatuhan, serasa mengubah jalanan menjadi taman bunga. Saatnya kembali berjalan, menggendong tas dan menuju tempat dimana terukirnya kenangan masa muda. Awali pagi ini dengan senyuman hangat dan sambutlah dengan gembira...

Musim semi

Jalanan kini telah ramai. Ramai akan pemuda pemudi berseragam. Berjalan dengan tujuan yang sama, menuju sebuah tempat dimana mereka menyalurkan semangat masa muda. Diselingi canda tawa di antara mereka sembari mengusir rasa bosan saat berjalan.

Sepertinya demam semangat musim semi juga menjangkit pemuda bersurai merah ini. Berbekal satu pasang sepatu roda dia menyusuri jalan. Dengan seragam biru dan tas yang ia tenteng jelas sudah tujuannya.

Begitu santai. Dia sengaja tak memacu sepatu rodanya dengan cepat karena dia ingin menikmati perjalanan ini. Kapan lagi dia bisa menikmati pemandangan seindah ini. Yah, paling tidak sebelum dia kembali melihat kembalimencium bau anyir. _  
_

Anyir?

Yah, ini bagian dari realita.

Wajahnya begitu damai. Iris hazel itu menatap luas hamparan kelopak pink. Ia mengeluarkan senyum simpul. Surai merahnya bergoyang nakal di terpa angin musim semi hangat. Wajah rupawan yang dapat membuat wajah sebagian kaum hawa memerah. Tapi...

"Aw, siapa yang melempar."

"Yo selamat pagi nona-nona"

...dia tak mampu menahan _'kegatalan'_ tangannya untuk mengganggu gadis gadis yang ia jumpai.

Nikmatilah masa muda selagi kau bisa.

Dengan seringai kepuasan dia meninggalkan kedua gadis tadi di tangannya masih ada beberapa buah kerikil. Sejak perjalanan tadi, memang, dia sengaja mengumpulkan beberapa buah kerikir di sepanjang jalan. Menurutnya kegiatan ini mengasyikkan. Melihat reaksi mereka menimbulkan kepuasan tersendiri di hatinya

Tersenyumlah selagi kau bisa.

Wajah tampan dianugrahkan Tuhan untuknya. Tatapan tajam dan seringai menawannya mampu merangsek masuk hingga relung hati kaum hawa. Bajunya ia biarkan keluar begitu saja. Entah mengapa, tapi sepertinya dia tak takut akan ceramah-yang-bisa-mentulikan-telinga tersebut. Sudah pasti setiap inchi tubuhnya tak akan luput dari pandangan para siswi. Jika saja...

"Itu Karma"

"Hati-hati mungkin dia bawa kloroform atau semacamnya"

...dia mencopot gelarnya tukang usil.

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat memang benar. Buktinya kini dihadapannya sudah berdiri bangunan besar nan kokoh. Susunan huruf besar dari tembaga putih membentuk 2 kata _'Aoi Gakuen'_ siap menyambut siswa siswi di gerbang depan.

Tak sedikit pun dia mengerem. Entah dia tak melihat atau sengaja tetap memacu sepatu rodanya walau aula sekolah dia sedang berada. Kelihaian dan kelenturannya mengagumkan. Tangga depan yang berada di luar sudah dia lalui dengan mudahnya. Hanya dengan sebuah lompatan beberapa anak tangga lewat sudah

"Karma-kun jangan menggunakan sepatu roda di aula sekolah!"

"Yo sensei selamat pagi lama tak bertemu ya"

Si guru tadi hanya mengurut pelipisnya. Karena dia thu betul hanya dengan basa-basi saja jauh dari kata cukup untuk menghentikannya. Karena semua guru juga sudah tahu riwayat murid satu ini.

Yah, dasar anak muda.

Nasehat tadi tak memberi efek sedikit pun untuknya. Terus saja ber akselerasi di aula. Beberapa sumpah serapah sempat mendesis di telinganya. Beberapa orang yang hampir dia tabrak mengucapkan beberapa kata sensor dan tak patut untuk ditayangkan. Yah, dan ada juga yang mengabsen satu-persatu penghuni kebun binatang.

Mungkin ibunya ngidam ngeliat tour guide kebun binatang ganteng.

Yah, persetan dengan semuanya.

Keep calm and bersepatu roda.

Sangking santainya turun tingkat kewaspadaannya. Jadilah...

Kecelakaan beruntun

Korban kali ini seorang gadis berambut hitam berparas cantik terpaksa pantatnya berbentur keras dengan lantai keramik aula. Dan merelakan dokumen yang dia bawa jatuh berserakan. Dia meringis kesakitan sehingga deretan gigi putih bagian depan seluruhnya terlihat.

Sang pelaku? Dia tergeletak di lantai dengan keringat di wajahnya. Beruntung tadi dia sempat mengambil posisi merendah jika tidak mungkin mereka akan mendatangi UKS dengan jidat yang berwarna merah.

Sepertinya dia harus mulai mempercayai hukum karma.

Si korban tentu tidak terima.

"Hey apa maksudmu bersepatu roda di aula, apa kau tak tahu tata krama"

Si pelaku tengkurap. Walau samar tapi nampak badannya sempat bergetar.

"Oh maaf, tadi aku melamun"

Si pelaku berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya

"Biar kubantu"

Si korban terbengong. Melihat wajah rupawan sang pelaku. Seperti mengingatkannya pada sesuatu yang begitu berharga.

"Ada apa?"

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak bukan apa-apa"

Dia menyambut dengan senang hati ulurannya.

Sesaat setelah itu suasana menjadi canggung. Tak ada sepatah kata yang mereka keluarkan sebagai pengusir hening. Terlalu sibuk untuk memunguti lembaran-lembaran dokumen yang berserakan. Mungkin hanya suara tapak sepatu orang yang lalu lalang dan menatap mereka dengan berbagai ekspresi.

 _'Hal yang tak bisa dipercaya'_ mungkin itu anggapan sebagian orang.

Menit demi menit berlalu. Perseteruan kembali mendingin.

"Tak ada luka'kan?"

Dia kembali menggeleng untuk kedua kalinya.

"Baguslah, setidaknya aku tak harus ke ruang BK"

Oh sepertinya dia punya alasan tersendiri.

"Kau murid baru?"

"Iya"

"Kenapa kau membawa dokumen sebanyak ini"

"Pak kepala sekolah yang menyuruhku"

Sudah dia duga. Dia kemudian menghela nafas.

"Jangan sampai kau diperbudak oleh sampah masyarakat seperti dia."

Si gadis gagal paham.

"Oh ya, namaku Karma, Akabane Karma terserah kau mau memanggilku apa." Karma kembali mengulurkan tangannya untuk kedua kalinya. Tapi kali ini maksudnya jabat tangan.

"Namaku Yukiko Kanzaki Yoroshiku." Tak ia jabat tangan Karma. Melainkan dia menunduk

Karma tersentak. Dengan bukti tubuhnya sempat bergetar sejenak. Senyum simpul ia ukir di bibirnya "Ah maaf aku sedikit lupa tata krama di negara ini, aku terlalu sering pergi keluar negeri." Karma balas menunduk.

Karma tahu percakapan selanjutnya tak akan ada gunanya hanya membuang-buang waktu

"Oh ya, pantsu mu hitam ya? Kau seperti ibu-ibu saja. Kenapa tidak mencoba warna yang lebih cerah seperti hijau tosca atau magenta mungkin."

Karma kembali berseluncur dengan sepatu rodanya santai dengan tas yang ia tenteng di punggung.

Tapi..

Dia barusan bilang apa?

Lihat, muka Kanzaki semerah kepiting rebus

* * *

 _ **-Ao-**_

* * *

Jaket biru

Seseorang dengan jaket biru berjalan dengan sepatunya. Selangkah demi selangkah dengan maksud untuk menuju tempat yang sama seperti lainnya.

Ruang kelas

Atau dia harus mencari ruang kepala sekolah karena dia murid baru?

Kerah jaketnya cukup panjang. Hingga mulutnya ikut tertutupi. Headset orange terlihat sudah sejak tadi terkalung di lehernya terlihat sepadan dengan rambutnya yang kuning jabrik. Tas sekolah hitam dia tenteng di tangan kiri sedangkan satunya memenuhi kantong jaketnya.

Suara menggema terdengar di sekitarnya terutama pantulan bola. Bahkan suara langkah kakinya juga dibuat menggema di sini.

Gedung olahraga tepatnya lapangan basket

Kok bisa nyasar sejauh itu?

Yah, entahlah.

5 orang ada di ruang ini. 3 orang laki-laki yang-entah-siapa sedang bermain bola basket. Entah itu untuk latihan atau apalah yang jelas itu bukan urusannya.

Ditambah 1 orang perempuan membawa peluit, sedang meneriaki mereka entah itu 'laki-laki jangan loyo' atau 'kita harus menang kalo ngak tak kunci kalian di kamar mayat rumah sakit berbeda 7 hari 7 malam' yah sepertinya yang terakhir terlalu berlebihan.

Terakhir dirinya

Simpel

Dengan pendangan tak peduli dia melanjutkan perjalanannya

Tapi masalahnya...

Kemana?

Ataukah dia harus tersesat lagi di aini selama berjam-jam sehingga dia tidak bisa pulang dan 'yang dirumah' akan mengkhawatirkannya sehingga 'yang dirumah' harus mengobrak-abrik sekolah untuk menemukannya?

Oh membayangkannya sudah menakutkan

Ataukah harus sok tahu dan membuka semua ruangan di sekolah ini?

Oh ujung-ujungnya di hukum dan kemungkinan pertama bisa 40% terjadi.

Ataukah bertanya?

Kepada mereka?

Oh ayolah kau pasti bercanda. Seorang cewek _oni_ (iblis) ingin kau tanyakan? Paling-paling juga jawabannya 'siapa lo?', 'lo murid baru? Iuran kakak kelas dulu woy'

Tapi sepertinya dia tak punya pilihan.

Dengan perlahan dia mendekatinya. Selangkah demi selangkah, gema demi gema dan meter demi meter.

"Etoo..."

"Hm?"

Si gadis menengok kearahnya dengan wajah lembut.

Ah, mungkin dia yang terlalu hyperbola.

"Ada apa ya? Ingin bergabung ke klub basket?"

"Tidak saya ingin bertanya arah."

"Kemana?"

"Ruang kepala sekolah"

Pfffftt

Krek

Bukan apa-apa hanya sebuah suara hati yang retak melihat si lawan bicara mencoba menahan tawanya

Beberapa saat semua kembali seperti semula.

"Bagaimana kau bisa sampai kesini?"

Si pemuda menggaruk kepalanya dan memalingkan wajahnya wajahnya sedikit merah.

"Panjang ceritanya."

Yah ternyata si pemuda bisa _dere-dere_ (malu-malu) juga.

"Baik-baik akan kuantarkan, oy kalian jika berhenti bermain, ku k***r* kalian satu-satu."

Barusan dia bilang apa?

Apa-apaan kata itu?

Tidakkah dia melihat wajah mereka ketakutan setengah mati akan masa depan mereka yang terancam.

Bulu kuduknya berdiri.

* * *

 _ **-Murasaki-**_

* * *

"Si-siapa dia?"

"Apa dia pacarnya Aida-senpai?"

"Apa dia korban barunya?"

"Kasian sekali dia"

Mata orang-yang-disebut-korban berkedut-kedut. Panas kupingnya jika lama-lama begini. Maksudnya, kenapa dia dikasiani? Apakah sebegitu seremnya imej gadis satu ini sehingga yang lain menanggapnya begitu. Memang dia baru saja melihat faktanya tapi...

Ah sudahlah.

Dia melirik seseorang yang dipanggil Aida ini. Yah, tak ada respon berarti. Muka biasa solah-olah dia tidak mendengar apa-apa. Apa dia menyumpal kupingnya dengan kapas.

Jadi kepo

"Kau sedang apa?"

"A-ah bukan apa-apa."

Dimana sopan-santunnya, dia merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Namaku Aida Riko Yoroshiku na murid baru"

"Uzumaki Naruto Yoroshiku"

"Kau orangnya tertutup juga ya"

Yah, bisa jadi.

"Ne darimana kau pindah."

"Sebuah pulau yang jauh dari sini."

"Jadi, kau orang desa ya?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu juga."

*Deg*

Dia merasakan sebuah sensasi aneh. Merasuk hingga ke relung tulangnya. Membuat perasaan campur aduk bergejolak di hatinya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia merasa semuanya akan dimulai dari sini, entahlah ini mungkin hal tak berlogika tapi..

Dia tak pernah seyakin in

Dari tangga dia bisa melihat seseorang berdiri di aula yang akan hendak ia singgahi, pemuda bersurai merah sangat merah seperti darah. Menatap kearahnya. Mata merahnya menatap begitu tajam. Mengandung beratus-ra~ ah tidak beribu-ribu makna terselubung dibalik kemisteriusannya

Ini seperti...

Ungu...

Takdir

.

.

.

 _ **-To be Continue-**_

 **Jika kalian bertanya mengapa saya menghilang begitu lama dan berganti penname?  
**

 **Banyak yang terjadi**

 **Lagipula saya juga pemegang tongkat estafet kedua dari akun ini.  
**

 **Lagi-lagi banyak yang terjadi.**

 **saya tak bisa memberi banyak catatan. Saya mungkin agak malas mengoreksi (maafkan saya) maka dari itu akan banyak (mungkin) typos bertebaran yang entah itu merabunkan atau menyakitkan mata karena saya juga punya kehidupan dunia nyata.  
**

 **Jika ingin bertanya sesuatu, silahkan PM saya, saya akan usahakan untuk menjawab semuanya.**

 **saya butuh saran pairing. PM saya jika punya ide tak usah segan. (Ingat yang diatas? Disana tertulis 'harem')  
**

 **Sekian**

 **.**

.

.


End file.
